


fifty-one first dates

by orphan_account



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Internal homophobia, M/M, No Smut, Not many characters, au everything, becca and kelly are dating, becca is like sam’s sister and kelly is like a worker at the diner, campbell is good ig??, clark is ela, fifty first dates grizzam au, grizz calls sam sammy, grizz is henry, grizz isnt out, helena and luke are there for like five seconds, just watch 50 first dates youll understand, no dad or mom, really really really gay, sam is lucy, sam lost his parents, same with allie and elle, they are also dating??, yes its like that movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: after some car trouble, grizz stops in a diner and meets sam. their meeting went seemingly well until grizz comes back the next day and sam has no memory they ever met.ora fifty first dates grizzam au





	fifty-one first dates

**Author's Note:**

> i love this movie so much omg 😭😭😭 i was gonna do becca and kelly but i think more people would read if its grizzam haha 
> 
> okay so like this is kind of a montage so everytime theres a new paragraph or whateva its a different girl talking in a different place and theyre all girls you would get it if you watched the beginning so sometimes the girls are the same but yeah u got it ok

the scenes begins with two girls at a kitchen counter. 

“so tell me. how was new york?”  
“it was-“

“unbelievable.”

“oh, yeah?”

“well, what happened?”

“i met this guy.”

“it was the best week of my life.

“it was just a little-“

“city trip romance.”

“but he was so sweet.”

“he took me to all these-“

“cool local places.”

“we went to the empire state building...”

“painting.”

“skydiving.”

“skinny dipping.”

“well, we got a little drunk.”

“he gave me....”

“a back rub.”

“we slow danced....”

“--in the rain.”

“but it wasn’t just about sex.”

“he pounded me like an animal.”

“it ended kind of weird, though.”

“i asked for his number,”

“he said he's....”

“married.”

“entering the priesthood.”

“he doesn't believe in phones.”

“he just kind of ran away.”

“you know, it was just...”

“a little fling but...”

“i won't forget my week....”

“with grizz visser.” 

“grizz visser”

“gary.”

“grant paratesticles.”

“grizz visser.”

“grizz visser.”

“grizz visser.”

“grizz visser.”

**Author's Note:**

> plz leave a kudos im desperate


End file.
